


［狂王咕哒］Till The End

by salted_fish8833



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_fish8833/pseuds/salted_fish8833





	［狂王咕哒］Till The End

藤丸立香坐在他的怀里，berserker的长尾虚虚地圈住她，男人有力的手臂将她和那些尖刺隔离开来。

他的怀抱把外界的一切声音都隔绝在外。是堡垒，也是囚笼。

猩红色的野兽不动声色地收起了獠牙，禁锢着她的臂膀却纹丝不动，淡淡的血腥味若隐若现，沉默地将他的猎物溺亡于其中。

他的头埋在她的发间，在她看不到的地方，那双一向暴戾冷漠的赤红色瞳孔里第一次混杂了说不清道不明的情绪。

立香被从者充满侵略意味的气息包裹住，身体不受控制地渐渐发烫。说不清是紧张还是羞怯，她僵硬地抬了抬臀，妄想借此缓解与男人皮肤直接接触的异样感，却没想到自己的腰软得吓人，大片柔软的肌肤再次压回了库丘林的腿上。

berserker的喉中压抑地发出一声类似野兽的低沉闷哼，他的手不由分说地握紧了立香的腰，抬头看向她泛红的脸庞，眸中暗色沉淀，危险地发出警告：“别乱动。”

默默收紧了手臂，终于，他忍无可忍地低下头吻住御主微启的唇，尖锐的犬牙不轻不重地啃咬着她柔软的唇瓣，又尽数吞下立香模糊的呜咽声。

直到肺中的空气也被吞噬殆尽，立香终于被放开，靠在自家从者的肩上大口地喘气，任由库丘林的手指在她身下进出。

被进入的感觉立香无论是多少次都无法习惯，毕竟狂王也不是个有耐心好好做前戏的家伙。撕裂感带着胀痛席卷了她的神经，和平时在战斗中受的伤不同，全身的感知被成倍的放大，连着那些令人羞赧的隐秘快意一起赤裸的暴露出来。

窗外的暴风雪呼啦呼啦地咆哮，寒意却统统被隔绝。昏暗的室内只亮着一盏床头灯，却也足够让立香看见狂王凌厉的轮廓与他那些铭刻在他身躯上的猩红色符文。也许是因为室内暖气开得太足，也许是因为今天的战斗太过令人疲倦，在肉体交缠的暧昧节奏里立香昏昏沉沉地走了神。

她看见墙上映出两人交缠的影子，被拉扯得有些变形。他的长尾和身上那些布满骨刺的外骨骼令她联想到战场上锋利的荆棘和枪尖，令她联想到死亡，一如他本人。

藤丸立香并不畏惧死亡。她穿梭于战场，看着生命和灵魂如同流沙般逝去，她看着那些曾经鲜活的血肉之躯被撕裂，重重砸在地上，鲜血支离破碎地溅开。而也许她就会是下一个，哪怕有的时候她麻木得快要忘记自己也是他们中的一员。

她曾经无数次地在难眠的夜晚反复地质问，为什么，为什么偏偏是她。这一场孤独的，没有回头路的旅程，不被人铭记的救世主，成为千夫所指的叛逆者。她在黑暗中一次一次回溯所有的画面，然后问自己，如果在一切还未开始前她能够看见这条路前方的寂寞和艰难，她还会那样无畏的点头吗？无论她问自己多少次，得出的结论都是令人绝望的一致。会的，她会。明明知道这样的假设没有任何意义，因为从一开始就不存在什么选择。

库丘林察觉了立香的走神，他挑了挑眉，突然将怀里的女孩放倒在床上，欺身压上，就着相连的私处重重地一记深顶。

立香没能拦住口中过分甜腻的呻吟，然而alter一点都没给她留下回神的时间，抵着她的敏感点密集的撞击。立香下意识地扭腰向后退去，想要躲避这过分的索取。狂王察觉到她的意图，轻哼一声，有些粗糙的手掌卡住她的胯骨毫不客气地往下拖，长尾强硬地分开她的双腿，大开大合地抽送。

  

立香被动地承受着让人过载的快感，用模糊的理智环住压在她身上的从者，她抱得很用力，当然这点力道对于库丘林来讲不算什么，他把这当成是一种许可。被解下了锁链的狂犬露出一种掠食者的姿态，在御主颈项上舔吻的唇下露出了尖锐的犬牙，像是要就此将她绞杀。立香被混杂着湿润触感的疼痛刺激到，也许是今天战斗留下的伤口太疼，又或许是在忠诚的从者面前无需再过多掩饰，压抑了太久的委屈突然间铺天盖地的将她淹没，止不住地从眼眶溢出。

在一次次和死亡对弈中建起的高墙在这个不甚温柔的怀抱里骤然崩塌，她却不担心。因为立香知道，他会接住她的。这个被誉为杀戮者的不详男人一次又一次地提枪为她斩断前方的阻碍，哪怕代价是让自己遍体鳞伤，库丘林一次也没有犹豫过。

只要你仍然前行，我就永远会是你的枪。

库丘林alter在大多数时候都是寡言的，但他口中的词句总是带着千钧的重量稳稳定住她不安的心。

狂王的动作并没有因为她的眼泪而停止，他只是沉默地把立香抱紧，没有说话。他明白立香并不需要他的安慰，她只是太累了。这个对御主一向严苛的家伙想着，偶尔也纵然她一次吧。

立香不知道他们现在的关系该用什么词语定义，也许根本就不需要吧。

她强迫自己不去想即将到来的离别，在这个短暂的夜晚，他们心照不宣地放纵自己沉溺在这片刻温存之中。

他会是她的枪，直到最后一刻。这样就够了。


End file.
